Céréale Killer
by Mania Jo
Summary: Quand House s'amuse...


_**Owner** : Mania Jo'_  
_**Bla bla** : Rappelez-moi juste de ne jamais plus avoir envie d'écrire quelque chose de drôle à deux heures du matin._  
_**Disclaimer** : Toujours rien à moi._

**Céréale Killer**

Une fois, House était dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, avec une pute. Ils venaient juste de finir ce qu'ils faisaient trente secondes auparavant. House était bien content des deux heures qu'il venait de passer et aurait bien voulu profiter de la pute encore un peu, mais celle-ci semblait occupée. Occupée à savoir où elle avait mis sa foutue montre.

— Mais bordel ! Où ai-je mis ma foutue montre ?

Elle regarda partout autour du lit, sur la table de chevet, sous les draps, sous le sexe de House. Il fallait bien avouer que ce dernier n'était pas vraiment riquiqui, alors on ne sait absolument pas ce qui se cache derrière. Elle souleva donc le sexe de House et un terrible cri d'effroi retentit quand elle découvrit… Rien du tout. Elle avait crié parce qu'elle en avait marre de ne pas retrouver sa montre. Alors elle quitta le lit, la chambre, l'appartement et claqua bien fort la porte de sortie. Ou d'entrée. Les deux sont valables, alors la ferme ! Et House, déçu de se retrouver si vite si seul, décida d'aller voir son super copain : Kévin, l'agent d'entretien (ou un autre prénom qui m'aura échappé. La ferme, c'est comme ça).

Il alla donc à l'hôpital avec son super Monster Truck en prenant bien soin d'écraser une centaine de piétons histoire de filer du travail à Cameron parce que cette connasse a eu le culot de se foutre de la gueule de Chase et que House aime bien Chase, au final.

— Tiens, ça c'est histoire de filer du travail à Cameron parce que cette connasse a eu le culot de se foutre de la gueule de Chase et que j'aime bien Chase, au final.

Alors il écrasa une centaine de piétons. Mais House est super pas con. Alors il alla dans une petite ruelle avec son gros Monster Truck, descendit de son gros Monster Truck et attrapa la trottinette du premier gamin qui passait en prenant bien soin de lui foutre la gueule dans la poubelle afin qu'il ne voie pas qui lui pique sa trottinette.

House arriva à l'hôpital avant la cinquantaine d'ambulances qui avaient été appelées en renfort parce qu'un fou furieux en Monster Truck avait écrasé une centaine de piétons pour refiler du travail à la connasse blonde des urgences et d'un gamin retrouvé la gueule en sang dans une poubelle dans une petite ruelle à côté du gros Monster Truck qui a servi à écraser une centaine de piétons. Il descendit de la trottinette sous l'œil pas vigilant du tout des gardiens parce que ces gros nazes croient que parce que c'est un handicapé sur une trottinette avec un badge de médecin, il est pas dangereux. Ils avaient tort.

— Vous avez tort.

Bien sûr, les gardiens ne comprirent pas et se dirent qu'en plus d'être un handicapé sur une trottinette avec un badge de médecin, House était —et est toujours— un fou. Il poussa alors son rire satanique parce que, ni vu ni connu, il avait piqué le beignet que le gardien numéro 48 cachait dans sa main gauche dans son dos.

House continua donc son chemin en mordant à pleine bouche dans le beignet et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Il avait changé d'avis. Il ne voulait plus voir ce crétin de Kévin (ou l'autre prénom qui m'aura échappé. La ferme, c'est comme ça). Il alla dans la salle de diagnostiques afin de faire ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire : emmerder le monde. Et l'étape numéro une consistait à emmerder son équipe et son ex-équipe.

Il ouvrit la porte et balança son beignet sur la table. Chase, qui mourrait de faim, engloutit le reste de beignet. Mais il mourut une seconde après parce que c'était un beignet aux fraises et que Chase était allergique aux fraises. Le seul moyen de le sauver aurait été de lui faire du bouche à bouche, mais Foreman refusait de partager sa salive avec quelqu'un d'autre que Thirteen. Thirteen restait plantée devant à se demander si elle pourrait récupérer sa cravate pour faire des trucs pas très catholiques. Taub avait peur que son âge l'empêche de se relever s'il se mettait à genoux. Kutner aurait difficilement pu aider Chase depuis son trou. Masters était trop occupée à pleurer chez elle parce que Thirteen avait pris sa place. House attendait depuis si longtemps de voir un koala agoniser à ses pieds (depuis tout petit, House balançait de l'arsenic aux koalas dans les zoos, mais ces bouffons ne mourraient jamais au bon moment). Quant à la connasse blonde des urgences, elle avait compris que House avait écrasé une centaine de personne et foutu un môme dans une poubelle pour venger Chase et lui refiler du boulot à elle, alors elle voulut punir House en laissant mourir le koa… Chase.

House était bien content. Il avait trouvé un moyen d'emmerder son équipe. Il allait les envoyer cacher le corps de Chase. Bah oui, House est super pas con, alors il s'est dit que si on laissait le cadavre d'un Australien dans une pièce vitrée, cela pourrait attirer les gens en leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient au zoo. Et ça, House ne voulait pas. Alors il leur dit de se bouger les doigts du cul et d'enterrer Chase sous la machine à IRM.

— Bougez-vous les doigts du cul et enterrez Chase sous la machine à IRM !

Alors les… Euh… (Foreman, Taub, Cha… Non, pas Chase, il est mort, Cameron et Thirteen) Les quatre membres de son équipe ou de son ex-équipe se bougèrent les doigts du cul et allèrent enterrer Chase sous la machine à IRM. Mais Thirteen, dont les tremblements dus au Huntington étaient revenus, fit tomber quelque chose de lourd sur les boutons de commande de la machine à IRM. Et elle se mit en route. Et Foreman était à côté, et son tatouage fut attiré par la machine. Alors Foreman resta coincé contre la machine à IRM. Il hurlait d'arrêter la machine.

— Arrêtez la machine !

Mais c'était impossible. Il resta ainsi coincé contre la machine jusqu'à ce que l'hôpital soit en parfaite panne de courant. Ce qui mis trois cents cinquante siècles à arriver. Et entre temps, personne ne s'était servi de la machine et on avait oublié Foreman parce qu'il était noir et que quand il n'y a pas de lumière, le noir dans le noir, ça ne se voit pas. Lorsque la troupe des 48 gardiens débarqua dans la salle de la machine à IRM, il virent un squelette blanc. Ils ne surent pas que c'était le noir qui avait disparu. Foreman fut alors enterré dans un trou, un peu comme Mozart. Tant pis.

House continua donc sa vie paisiblement dans le but de faire chier le reste de son équipe. Il alla voir Thirteen qui se trouvait sur le toit de l'hôpital et lui dit qu'elle avait l'air en forme de tuer les gens plus rapidement que son ombre et qu'il allait l'appeler Lucky Thirteen (notez la référence, hein !)

— Vous avez l'air en forme de tuer les gens plus rapidement que votre ombre et je vais vous appeler Lucky Thirteen (notez la référence, hein !).

Et Thirteen, dégoûtée de travailler avec un connard pareil, se jeta du toit. Pour elle, il n'y avait même pas besoin de l'enterrer, vu que depuis là où elle avait sauté, l'impact sur le trottoir avait été si violent que le trou avait été fait de lui-même (c'est pas clair, ce que je viens de dire, si ? Oh et puis la ferme).

House se retrouva donc seul avec Taub et Cameron et les six autres milliards d'humains.

Pour éliminer Taub, House trouva un moyen des plus élémentaires. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit qu'il avait une tache pistache.

— Vous avez une tache pistache !

Et il lui fit une pichenette sur le nez. Mais Taub était vieux. Enfin, il était vieux, juif et avait un grand nez. Alors l'os de son nez se planta dans le cerveau du petit Taub et il mourut rapidement parce qu'il était plus petit que 156% des gens de son âge alors il avait moins de sang alors moins de temps à vivre. Et il mourut. Tant pis.

Il restait maintenant Cameron. Comment pousser une pareille psychopathe au suicide ? Hum. Aucun moyen. Alors il la sauta encore et encore. Et encore et encore. Et… Stop. Cameron crut alors avoir remplacé Chase. Mais House alla voir Cuddy et la sauta encore et encore. Et encore et encore. Et Cameron avait tout vu et pleura encore et encore. Et encore et encore. Et mourut de déshydratation.

House avait donc perdu toute son équipe. Sauf Masters qui revint à la charge dès qu'elle sut qu'il y avait cinq postes de libre. Mais House lui fit encore des menaces et elle alla de nouveau aux chiottes histoire de tout rendre. Et pour tout rendre, elle avait tou rendu. L'intérieur de l'estomac et l'estomac. Elle mourut la tête dans la cuvette, dans son vomi et son estomac.

House était donc désormais bien seul. Trop seul. Il alla voir Cuddy et la sauta encore et encore. Et encore et encore. Elle avait pris tellement de plaisir à se faire sauter encore et encore. Et encore et encore, que sa tête explosa de plaisir.

House était donc désormais bien seul. Toujours trop seul. Il alla voir Wilson et se contenta de regarder un reportage animalier sur les koalas à l'agonie avec lui en mangeant une glace à la fraise, en souvenir de son koala à lui.

Fin !


End file.
